In a midrange computer program of a fault-tolerant computer, a core technology of a midrange computer is interconnection architecture between central processing units (CPUs), and stability of the interconnection architecture depends on integrality of a quickpath interconnect (QPI) signal.
For the purpose of testing the integrality of the QPI signal, a quantitative test for the QPI signal integrality (SI) is used in the prior art, where an INTEL QPI load board (QLB) working with an oscilloscope and software such as an INTEL quickpath tool kit (QTK) and SIGTEST is used to test signal integrality of the QPI signal. Firstly, the QLB detects the QPI signal and transmits the QPI signal to the oscilloscope; then, the oscilloscope outputs a waveform file to the SIGTEST software running in a computer; and finally, the SIGTEST software outputs a test result.
However, in an existing test solution, an independent test device (such as a load board and an oscilloscope) and independent test software (such as QTK and SIGTEST) are required for testing. The required test cost is relatively high and operations are relatively complex.